


[RR]柔情似水

by xdcokecola



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdcokecola/pseuds/xdcokecola
Summary: 弓一虽一Zhì、玩的是清纯萝被所有人以为是个碧一池的梗，差点想写曼联全员抹布，最后我实在太爱搞甜饼了所以紧急中止脑洞oqo、粗话超多!





	[RR]柔情似水

**Author's Note:**

> 弓一虽一Zhì、玩的是清纯萝被所有人以为是个碧一池的梗，差点想写曼联全员抹布，最后我实在太爱搞甜饼了所以紧急中止脑洞oqo、粗话超多!

1.  
“我们应该给他一个教训，他是个喜欢勾引人的婊子。”  
鲁尼听到这句话的时候正在弯腰系鞋带，血流顺着低下的头涌上脸颊，挂满了整张脸的汗液被他随意抹开，他像是没听见其他人的讨论，自言自语，声音却足够整个更衣室的人听得清。  
“爵爷会发火，你们都会吃不了兜着走。”他慢悠悠地直起身，环视了一周沉默的人，裂开自己的嘴，“我去给他个教训，我们积怨已久，我相信他不会把这件丢脸事说出去。”  
更衣室里重新吵闹起来，嗡嗡地开始讨伐克里斯蒂安诺，每个人都群情激愤，脸涨得像植物大战僵尸里的爆裂樱桃，下身硬起高高地挺立，不少一边骂骂咧咧地说：“克里斯真是个婊子！”后边又接一句“这个婊子看起来真是该死地欠操！”，甚至有人将手伸进裤裆开始撸动，把精液射在柜门上。  
混浊的白液从柜门海报上那张丰满的下唇流下的时候，鲁尼把克里斯按在公共洗澡间的隔间。  
2.  
克里斯吓了一大跳，不轻不重地锤了鲁尼胸口一下，“怎么了?突然进来，我还以为你要怎么。”他笑得眼睛都眯起来，浑身湿漉漉的，脸上还有些没洗干净的泡沫，看起来十足地自在，似乎完全不担心鲁尼会做什么，哪怕他全身赤裸、湿润，少有暴露在阳光下雪白的屁股裸露着，淡紫的性器垂在腿间，他全身都情色地暴露在另一个男人的眼里，但他并没有半分不自在。  
他的确是个婊子。  
鲁尼阴沉的神色终于被注意到，克里斯有些惊讶地叫嚷开：“到底怎么了，我还要洗澡呢。”  
“把屁股里的精液洗干净然后今晚去接客。”他用的不是一个问句，语气尖锐且直接，说的时候他好似铁箍一样的手把还在淋浴的克里斯拽了过来，两个人的距离缩短到零，鼻子撞到了一块，克里斯露在外面的阴茎被鲁尼早已硬立的鸡巴顶着。  
“你他妈的到底有什么毛病？”克里斯抹了一把眼睛怒吼，鲁尼的话严重地冒犯到了他。从鲁尼出现到突然闯进他的私人领域，接着又说了这么一句疯话，现在他那根狂热的鸡巴被掏出来强制地塞在了他的手上。  
“噢，就是那样，揉龟头，操！你这个婊子，手活真不错，操！”鲁尼喘着粗气，刚刚还在吼人的克里斯在他把鸡巴塞进了他手里就已经不说话了，而是手法娴熟地撸动起来。  
“我现在要操你，你有套吗？”鲁尼空着的手捏开克里斯的嘴，问完没等他回答舌头就钻了进去，两个人吻得啧啧作响。克里斯来不及吞下唾液，粘膜被鲁尼舔得痒得要发狂，呜呜不断，而鲁尼只是大力地揉捏他的屁股，把那团紧实的软嫩揉开，露出中间隐秘的缝隙。  
一根粗大的指头插进去，花洒还没关，流下的水顺着手臂引流至指尖，略微有些烫的水灌进了尻穴，烫得克里斯喘着气躲开吻，局促分开的腿情不自禁地收拢。  
“分开。”鲁尼打了他屁股一下，不是拍，力道大得可以在上面留下红印。  
“操你的！”克里斯皱着眉头嚷嚷，“你他妈的就不能温柔点？”  
“温柔?”鲁尼的脸上挤出一个笑，“你不如开了价钱，婊子。”  
这下克里斯听清楚了，之前的水声掩盖的是什么，还有做手活的那句并不是语气词，鲁尼一直怒气冲冲的脸让他的脸抖了一下，嘴角的笑有一瞬间的凝结，他居然以为鲁尼的那句“接客”是个该死的玩笑。天杀的鲁尼。  
克里斯换上更甜蜜的笑，露出自己白得晃眼的牙齿，“是，我就是个婊子，您想要些额外服务吗?”他的声音被掐得甜腻腻的，和红灯区的妓女一模一样。  
“套。”鲁尼的更加用力地捏着克里斯的屁股，另一只手把他的腿掰开，几个指头一起进入了紧绷的体内。  
克里斯为这突如其来的入侵疼得嘶了一声，语调低沉喑哑地呻吟着，“套?你真觉得我进来洗澡会带套?放嘴里吗?鲁尼先生。”  
“谁知道你会不会在这里面和所有人操，你让他们直接射进去?真他妈的脏。”  
“您可以不操我，自己动手，绅士。”  
鲁尼没来由地觉得克里斯蒂安诺是在嘲讽他，也许他没有那层意思，但是他被激怒了。像头发狂的狮子，鲁尼把克里斯整个翻过来，压在冰凉的瓷砖上，挺翘雪白的屁股已经挨到了他的鸡巴。  
“你在得意什么?”鲁尼揪住染成金色的卷发，迫近那双焦糖色的眼睛，从里面他清楚地看到自己疯癫发红的脸和怒火，他不明白自己为什么发怒，他就是生气，所以他说了出来，“你这个臭婊子，生下来就该吃男人的鸡巴，你有多喜欢吃这个?哈，我们都满足不了你是不是?这里吞下过多少根?”他撞了进去，未经润滑的，直挺挺地龟头在克里斯蒂安诺的肠道里乱戳，克里斯的脸扭曲着，总是红润的嘴唇被他咬出粉色的痕迹，他的脸上涌出更多的水珠，指头掐在鲁尼的肩上，指甲盖是凹凸不平的粉白。  
克里斯的肠道绞得很紧，鲁尼一开始的莽撞似乎激起了肉穴本能的反应，开始全力以赴地收服外来的侵略者，肠肉层层密密地裹紧坚硬的鸡巴，里面像是有无数张嘴吮吸着鲁尼的阴茎，他几乎下一秒就要射出来。  
“男人的阴茎套，这个该印在你的球服上，这样所有的球迷都会知道你是个骚婊子，我会在你的屁股上纹上上我的名字，鲁尼专用飞机杯，而你不能说‘No’不对我相信你会一直说‘Yes’，就像你一直勾引我的那样，现在你得到了，臭婊子，开心吗。你可以品尝我的鸡巴了。”  
鲁尼掐着克里斯的腰，一刻不停地耸动着，紫红的阴茎抽进抽出，流出的液体被翻搅成白色的泡沫，被肏成深红色的骚肉偶尔会被带出一些，又重新被幹得服帖回去。  
克里斯被折磨着，前列腺几乎要被鲁尼的粗暴所戳烂，酥麻和痒意随着快感不断叠加，他的眼前金星不断，阴茎抽搐着即将被操出精液。但他始终没有开口让鲁尼停下，他快要发疯了，屁股的扭动幅度越来越大，他知道自己撑不了多久。  
鲁尼狠狠地戳刺着克里斯的骚点，看着他抽搐地被操到高潮，他的阴茎自始至终都没有被抚慰一下，完全是靠后面的肏干。高潮中的肠道敏感地可怕，还要被残忍的撑开，再度陷入无止境的肏弄中，鲁尼近乎残酷地用自己的鸡巴征服者克里斯柔软的肠穴，把他的身体标记上自己的痕迹。  
“呜……停…不。”克里斯开口，声音混着肉体的击打声和水流声显得模糊不清，鲁尼却听清楚了，他像个胜利者一向勾起嘴角反问：“你说什么?再大声点。”  
“停下，鲁尼。”克里斯忍着不发出喘息声。  
鲁尼的笑容扩大，下身不停，“这可不是你说了算。”  
“我说够了，你这个懦夫。”  
肉体撞击的声音停止了，一大团精液顺着克里斯闭不拢的穴口流出，很快在地上积了一摊又被淋浴冲走。  
克里斯的腿打着战，他转过身，焦糖色的眼睛被水珠洗得发亮，“你才是婊子，鲁尼，你这个该死的只会发疯的婊子，操你的！”  
“给我闭嘴！”鲁尼紧咬着牙，原本多肉的腮帮紧绷起一块，手背绷起青筋。  
克里斯大大方方地站着，挺起被掐得青紫的腰，“你就是个婊子，别他妈的装得好像不是一样，怎么，不说话了?之前不是很能说吗?”这次换克里斯紧紧逼迫，他挺翘的鼻尖快要戳上鲁尼脸上鼓起的脂肪。  
3.  
“别他妈得装得好像不爱我一样，承认吧，你快要嫉妒疯了。”


End file.
